


Winn Schott Jr. and the Shopping Trip of Doom

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Favorite uncle, You can count on Winn to help you out of a jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Being the favorite, dependable uncle has its drawbacks





	

******

"Hi, Winn," Alex greeted "sorry this is such short notice" she apologized as she let him in

"Ah, no problem, it's fine," he dismissed "its the weekend," he waved it off "besides," he added "I get to babysit my favorite godkid" Alex chuckled

"Better CJ than Alura I always say," she muttered "OK, Astra and I should only be gone for a few hours, the standard rules apply, if you guys get hungry order a pizza, you have all our numbers right?" at his nod she huffed out a breath "OK, we'll try to be back soon" with that she grabbed her keys and all but sprinted out the door, leaving Winn alone in the apartment

"Uh, Mom?" CJ's voice called out from the other room

"Sorry, kiddo, it's just me" Winn called out as he followed the voice

"Oh great!" came the sarcastic retort as Winn found himself outside her bathroom door "is Mom still here?" she asked

"Uh, nope, sorry, only me," Winn answered, he frowned at the door, suddenly wishing he had x-ray vision "you OK in there?"

"Uh...no, not particularly," there was a click and CJ leaned out, the twelve year old looked tired, drained as she huffed in frustration "guess what? I just started my period" she spat out

******

"Don't panic, don't panic, we can do this" Winn gripped the steering wheel tighter

"Oh my god! Will you _stop_!!" CJ exclaimed "god, you'd think I was in labor or something"

"Don't say that!!!" Winn practically shrieked

"All right, fine, I won't," CJ muttered "by the way you're tailgating and you're going forty in a thirty mile zone"

Winn gently eased off the gas as he pulled into the parking lot of a nearby supermarket

"OK, we're here, off you go"

"Uh-huh," was her sarcastic reply "oh no, you're coming with me buddy boy"

"Why me?!" Winn demanded, CJ scowled at him, clearly just as uncomfortable with the whole ordeal as he was

"Because, one you're the babysitter," she began "you're supposed to watch me, two, I don't have any money, and three if my parents find out that you let go in by myself they will _eviscerate_ you! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS CAR OR SO HELP ME....!!!"

Winn got out of the car

******

"Uh, excuse me?" Winn called out, the tall, skinny guy in the red apron turned

"Yeah, dude?" he asked in a voice that clearly said 'I do no want to be here so don't waste my time'

"Uh, where do we find, uh, you know," Winn lowered his voice "...maxi pads?" the guy blinked, looking between CJ and Winn for a long moment

"Aisle 12, dude" he answered, snickering, Winn scowled as he realized just what the guy was snickering about, he thought that CJ was his _girlfriend!!!_ , granted CJ looked and acted older than she actually was but still...

Ew

"Come on!" CJ grabbed Winn's arm and began to all but drag him down towards aisle 12

"Ow, ow, CJ you're pinching, ow!"

"Whiner!" she spat as she dragged him through the aisle, grabbing two packages of maxi pads with a military like efficiency and then dragged him to the checkstand, where he paid for the purchases and then hurried on back to the car

******

"Hey, guys, we're back," Alex called out as she and Astra walked in, they both paused at the sight of Winn devouring their stash of ice cream "wow, what's with you?" Alex wondered

"Talk to your daughter," he muttered, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth, pulling the tub away when Astra reached for it "you want it, you'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead, hands, In-ze"

"O...K," Alex frowned at him "I'm going to talk to CJ" still frowning at him she disappeared into the other room, calling Astra in a few minutes later. About five minutes, maybe less, later they both came out, staring at Winn

"Winn," Alex began "do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh, totally humiliated myself in front of a twelve year old?"

"Winn," Alex laughed "do you know how many people, including us, wouldn't have been that brave right then?" Winn blinked

"Really? You guys thought I was brave?"

"Winn," Astra laughed "sometimes I think that you're the bravest of us all"

**END**


End file.
